Miles Upshur
Miles Upshur is the main character from the horror game Outlast Outlast Gameplay Miles Upshur is a reporter and he is the main character of Outlast. After receiving a email from an anonymous source of Mount Massive Asylum which was bought by the Murkoff Company, stating terrible things happening to patients. Miles tries to expose them for a story "that will break the bastards." As Miles enters the Asylum for a report, he encounters dead staff and an impaled S.W.A.T member telling him to get out. Miles then tries to leave the place while encountering hostile patients, lock exists, and problems he needs to solve in order to escape. Miles has a camera which has the ability for night vision, guiding Miles through darkness. Batteries can be found all-over the asylum to continue powering his night vision. However, his batteries don't seem to drain when his camera alone is up. His camera can record events that Miles will write about such as raising a camera up to Mount Massive Asylum before entering, or recording the impaled guard. Miles himself is not a fighter, and his only ability is to run, hide or die. If Miles gets hit he will have to escape his pursuer and recover in order to take more damage if necessary. However, he will die instantly if he is hit with a machete. Miles is played by First Person, his shadow can be seen at times, however his face is never shown. When he arrived at the aslyum. He saw the documents that was sent by Waylon Park. After getting into the Aslyum, he saw the dying soldier (Stephenson) impaled on an iron pole who warned him and told him to leave the place, before Miles went through the air vent. The big man called "Chris Walker" (Also known as Gabe) managed to catch him and threw him out of a window. When Miles woke up, he saw a priest called Martin standing over him. Miles objective is now to get out of the Aslyum. When Miles found a keycard, he walked towards a patient. The patient ambushed Miles and Miles tried to get away from the him. Miles accessed the keyboard in the Security Control with the keycard. Martin however didn't allow Miles to get out and turn on the generator. Chris Walker also broke the door to the Security Room and searched for him with no success. After Miles went to the basement and turned on the generator, Martin ambushed Miles and showed him in the CCTV a strange phenomenon killing several soldiers and talked about "The Walrider". Then Miles was taken to the Prison Block, a patient unlocks the door and then disappeares. Miles saw a pair of naked patients talking about killing Miles while wielding machetes. He then searched the prison for another way out. After that, he went down the drain. Some patient told him to keep quiet. Miles opened the door and the patient started to chase him. He quickly hid in the locker. The patient lost Miles and went another way. He activated the air lock and the patient who told him to keep quiet and walk slowly. Miles hide in the locker and say:"I hate to hiding I hate it" and he (PewDiePie) miss click and go back to hide in the locker again.The patient open and punch him and he ran away.Then he saw the naked talk again to collect his tongue and liver.He jump and hang the ledge.Then they disappear. Pewdie found a keycard and opened the shower door. He saw one of the naked guy and slowly back and he killed by another naked guy. And he respawn again. He jump and hang the window and passes the gay couple. He then encounters Chris again and killed by him 2 times. He quickly escape the security room and trapped by the fire and pick his camcoder. Chris jump out and he likely not feeling hurt and search for Miles. Miles find a way out and get to the lower prison block. He saw a patient keep following him name "Binn Do Ga" and he climbed up and told him to leave him alone.And ambush by a variant and push him.He is now in the sewer.And saw the wall written with a lot of blood."Walrider" and he saw jennifer and went to another way.He spreez throught and saw Chris again.Search for Miles.After sucessfully flushed the water he go to the lower junction.He climb the ladder and saw a variant.He then saw a flashlight and heard Martin Archimbaud singing.He open the door.And saw a variant.Told him not to scared him.And explain about Dr.Wernicke.And the experiment.He climb down the ladder and he saw a sign "Male Ward" and "Female Ward" and he go to Male ward and he shocked a man jump out and went to female place.He open the gate but seen to be locked.And he now in the dark sewer and saw Chris again. Chris saw Miles and tear off his head.He saw a ladder and quickly climb it.He saw a variant want to kill him and he went another place.The variant can be heard and yelling:"Get back!" He went to the Male Ward and he climb up the vent.When he dropped down from the vent a few of variants chasing him.He heard a voice just like an ally.Told him to get on the dumb waiter and he quickly get inside.They very angry and say:"He's getting away!Goddammit!" He meet Trager and punch him.Miles was unable to walk.And he say that is he was Father Martin man.And take him sit down the wheelchair.He ask Miles is he want to go out to take a scroll.Give him a change that he want to go outside.But Miles seen unstabled to walk. Trager think that he don't want to go and take him to the "Operator Room" he saw a few patient that has been captured.He take him to his own operator room and explain to him that Martin just a big liar.Not to trust him and he cut off his two fingers.He leave the wheelchair.And vomit a lot of time.And pick his camera.He leave Trager operator room and saw a "Patient" talk about Trager.He say that he's not a patient.He's an executive just like Trager.And then again he shout his name.He really appear and hiding under a bed.He (PewDiePie) miss click again and Trager saw him and say:"Buddy!"Trager chase Miles and he climb up the air duct.He find the key to acess the elevator.When he found the key and he smash the door.He went to the elevator and meet him again.Not to giving up and attack Miles.Miles push him back and crushed by an elevator.He open the cage trap and saw Martin told him meet him outside.He meet a guy name "Pryomaniac" who burned up the cafeteria.Explain to the young journalist that he hate Murkoff.Because the Corporation use them and can't get out the aslyum.And his objective is active the sprinkles to extinguish the fire.He spreez through the gap went to another way.Then he saw Chris Walker and he (PewDiePie) say:"Oh no is the fatty fat fat." He then hide in the locker and he lost him.And he saw Chris trying to kill him.Hiding in the other locker and open and throw him.He say that he just can only use this.He resume chase him again.He go another way into the darkness.He lost Chris and say he is stupid.And he open the door Chris appear behind him and close the door.Told Chris to stay right there.But he keep knock the door.He lost him again.Say him again that he stupid.And he flushed the springs gole.And went another way.He saw a variant touch a dead body,told that not to touch him.And he flushed the springs gole.He spreez through and go back.He then meet Chris again.And he push the button.Hide in the locker.But Chris seen now where he hiding and grabbed his neck and throw.He catch up and tear his head off.He (PewDiePie) respawn and take a break first.And the future pewds is appear.He spreez through and went to cafeteria.He shocked by jumping voice.And he went to the kitchen.He was shocked and pause the game while Pryomaniac appear and catch him.He then resume to the game and shake the mouse.He throw his face and he knock him.He went to outside.He found the shed key and open the shed door.He open the door and saw The Walrider.Close the door and close another door. And he climb up the ladder and saw a variant (Just like smoking and watch the air of outside. He take a battery and try to kick him out just like SPARTA.But failed and go another way.He jump but he failed and dead.He was respawn inside the shed house.He jump again.He climb the fence and saw a lot of variants survive .He then saw Chris and try to pass him.He went to another way and find Martin.He saw Chris again and he try to escape Chris.And he sucess pass from him in the small hole.He went to Female Ward and search for Martin.He meet Martin and tell him that is he saw The Walrider.But Miles journey is not yet complete.His objective is to upper floor to reach him.But the gate of the upper floor is locked.He need to collect 3 fuses to get the key in the dumb waiter.When he collect 1 fuse he saw a variant holding a batons and chase him.He collect 3 fuses and acess the dumb waiter and it fall down.The variant keep chasing Miles and Miles when to the basement.He collect a document and went close to a variant.The variant kill Miles and Miles dead. He then respawn again and went to floor 1.He open the dumb waiter and get the key.He open the door then saw another variant.He chase Miles and try to beat him up.He open the gate.And went to upper floor.And he saw a variant.Miles think that is Martin. But he is not Father Martin. He jump up and search for him. He open the door and encounters the gay couple.Search for Miles.And find a way get pass them.After suceessfully get pass them.He jump to far away the ledge.And he lost him camcoder.He went down and search for his camcoder.Then,a variant assaulting Miles and fight back the variant.The Variant fight Miles back and he get up.He saw double-variant here. He talk to one of two variant that he want to kiss.But Miles refused and say he is gay. He found his camera and retrieve his camera. He saw multiple variants and chase Miles.He run away and get back where he is lost the camera place. He then return Adminstration Block.He saw a variant told him "Only one way out.Only one way." and close the gate and find Martin.He encounters Chris again and hide under the computer table. He lost him. And he (Chris) meet him again.He quickly hide inside the toilet.The toilet talk to him and Chris found Miles.He beat up him and Miles respawn in saving place.He climb the air-duct and return in the began game level. Category:Characters Category:Outlast Characters Category:Deceased